


Dear Evan Hansen

by imastoopidwriter



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor - Freeform, Cute, Deh - Freeform, Evan - Freeform, Other, cevan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imastoopidwriter/pseuds/imastoopidwriter
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Ensemble: This way, All we see is sky for forever

Evan: All we I see is sky for forever.

Evan looks aimless into the blue sky.

Teacher: Evan! Evan! Wake Up!

Evan: What! **WHAT?**.

Teacher: It's the end of the lesson, Evan.

Jared is in the background laughing his ass off because somehow watching Evan get yelled at is funny somehow.

Evan: Umm Umm I-I I'm Sorry, Miss

Teacher: Yes, YOU **BETTER BE!**

Evan is stuttering again, This seems to Jared laugh even more, Evan peers over at Jared while he is laughing in the corner.

Evan: I-I-I'm really-really sorry- Miss,

Teacher: Now, GO and leave me alone, Evan.

Evan walks out with Jared, He is giggling to himself

Jared: You know, If she's soo boring that you have to go to sleep, just don't snore Evan

Evan: **What! **I don't snore?... Do I? 

Jared: Jesus Ev-

Connor comes back Jared and pushes him over for the school shooter comment. Connor grabs Evan and he starts to pull Evan, Evan doesn't fight back. Evan and Connor are running away now,

Teacher B: No Running, Connor and Evan!

Evan: Sorr-

Connor: Shut up,

Connor runs into a bathroom, Evan hand still attached,

Connor: Oh, You're still holding **MY** hand,

Evan and Connor freeze for a second. 

Connor: You can let go now.

Evan lets go very swiftly. Evan was afraid of him. After Connor pushed him for no reason. Evan feared him.

Connor: Look, Freak. I'm sorry for I did back there with Jared.

Evan: Err its oka-

Connor pulls out cigarette. 

Evan: What are-

Connor: Do you want a puff? 

Evan knowing that is was wrong to smoke. Went to say no but he felt pressure from Connor, so he agreed

Evan: Umm Ye- Yeah o-ok

Evan grabs the cigarette and holds it up to his mouth. Evan inhales and then exhales.

Evan: *cough* *cough* what th-

Connor starts uncontrollably laughing.

Evan: wh-wha-what are you laughing *cough*

Connor: Just seeing you fail at it makes me laughs, Evan right?

Evan: Umm yeah?

Connor: Ev, look you inhale and the exhale _slowly_

Evan: Ok, 

Evan does it again and this time he does it correctly, A Student goes walks into the bathroom,

Connor: Fuck.

Evan looks who it was. It was Jared.

Jared: Connor is such an annoying rat.

Connor: *whispers* Stay Here Ev,

Connor jumps out the stall

Connor: Hi, Jared.

Jared: What the fuc-

Connor: Shut up, Shut. the fuck. up!

Jared: Connor, IT WAS JUST A A JOKE, CALM DOWN,

Connor peers down at him.

Connor: Jared, whats up?

Jared: Nothing.

Connor: So, what happened to you're hard act?

Jared: Screw off Connor.

Evan was watching through the stall. Evan wanted to Step in. But he didn't want Jared to hate him.

Connor: Look, Jared

Jared: WHAT CONNOR? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?

Connor: I want to **YOU** to screw off and leave me **ALONE **and you're going to **GO BACK** to class and you're not **GOING TO TELL ANYONE!**

Jared: umm- Okay Connor, I'm leaving. 

Jared walked out the bathroom afraid.

Evan: Wow Connor, Umm I guess you showed him!

Connor; Yeah, look why hang around him, at Lunch hang out with me in the computer lab.

Evan knew that Jared was a bad person. Evan reluctently Agreed.


	2. Evan and Connor

Sometime later after-school. Evan walked out the bathroom and said to Bye To Connor.

Evan: *thinking* Dear Evan Hansen, today is going to be a good day because at-least, you have someone now and you're not being lonely anymore.

Alana: Evan!

Evan flips around really quickly.

Evan: Alana, umm can you leave me alone please?

Alana: Okay, Evan.

Alana walks off in a different direction.

Evan:*thinks* **Dear Evan Hansen, today isn't going to be an a amazing day or year, but maybe an amazing friendship, Why does Connor want me though? I thought Connor hated me. After the letter incident, how can even think I am a good person. Why in my dream did Connor kill himself? Is Connor okay? Am I okay? Why did I leech off such a horrible situation?**

Evan snaps out of his day-dreaming by Zoe

Zoe: Evan! Evan!

Evan quickly realizes what is going on.

Evan: Zoe! Woah!

Zoe: I saw what happened between you, Jared and Connor.

Evan: umm UMM yeah it doesn't really matter now.

Zoe: I want to know to what happened.

Evan: Well....

Evan and Zoe talk to each other. When they are walking they walk past the Murphys house.

Connor is already there.

Connor looks at Zoe and the continues to take a puff off his weed.

Zoe sighs but reluctantly walked through the drive.

Zoe: Bye, Evan

Evan: B-B-ByE

Zoe chuckles, When Connor had noticed who Zoe was with. He yells for Evan

Evan freezes up. When Connor realizes he started laughing.

Connor: Evan, why don't you come in for a bit?

Evan: Umm Connor I don't think I can.

Connor: Screw it! Just come!!!!

Evan knew his mum wouldn't be home until 8pm. 

Evan without any options decided to follow Connor into his house

Evan walks in and is amazed by all the stuff Connor has. 

The Murphy's are a very rich family, Evan didn't know about that, he did not expect Connor to have so much as a whole.

Cynthia: Wow Connor is this your new friend!

Connor: Yes, mom is it.

Cynthia: Hi I'm Cynthia,

Evan: Hi, mY NaME is eVan

Connor: Evan and I are going to go into my room.

*Authors note*

**Sorry for taking so long, with this school got in the way and stuffs**


End file.
